Snake Venom
by DragonRose215
Summary: Harry needs to find himself. When he goes out to try, what does he find? Please Read and Review! M/M! Yaoi, gay, boy/boy.


Harry sighed softly as he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. This year would be his seventh and final at Hogwarts and to be honest, he wasn't really looking forward to it. The last year had been kinda rough for him, and needless to say he has changed a lot. He had just recently come out of the closet to his former best friends Ron and Hermione , only to have them both turn out to be hardcore homophobes and cut off all ties they had with him when he refused to change. He had just recently realised he was in love with Draco Malfoy, and when he told his two friends they completely rejected was a major blow to Harry, they were always the two people he could go to when he had a problem and they were always the ones by his were the very first friends he had ever made when he first came to Hogwarts, but now it looked like the "Holy Trio" had split up. Over the past summer Harry had kind of gone into reble mode. Tattoos, piercings, the works. It was all an attempt to quiet the pain he felt on the inside. It seemed like everyone he had ever known and loved had completely turned their backs on him. He was no longer welcome at the Weasley house. In fact the only Weasleys he heard from now a days was the twins Fred and George. A small smile crept onto Harrys face as he remembered the letter he had gotten from them a few weeks into summer vacation. Rolling over he reached under his bed into the loose floorboard and pulled out a stained, wrinkled bit of parchment.

"Dear Harry,

We just heard from Ron about what happened between you, Ron and Hermione last Christmas break. What the hell were you thinking? You of all people should know how thickheaded out baby brother is, though we were surprised to find out the little miss know it all felt that way. Anywyas we wanted to tell you were all for you being gay, to be honest both George and I are to.

See you at school next fall!

Fred & George"

Harry re-read the note over and over again, each time feeling slightly better than before. He was glad that atleast not all of his friends had abandoned him, and to know that he wasn't alone in all of clicked his tongue ring over his teeth, a bad habbit he had become used to when he was thinking or bored. Sitting up, he set the note on the bedside table and looked out his window. The sky was a dark purple streaked with orange and pink. It had been days since he had been out of the house and it was starting to drive him stood up and walked over to the window and sat on the sill. The night air was cool and smelled like it had just finished raining, though it was too dark to see if anything was wet or not. After a moment or two he decided to go out and went over to his dresser to pull on some jeans. a emerald green shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and a black leather jacket. He had also gotten a new wardrobe over the summer with some of the money his parents left him. He was no longer a victem of Dudleys over sized hand-me-downs. Now he wore clothes that fit him snuggly and showed off the time he spent in the gym over the past few summers.

Glancing in the mirror he couldnt help but smirk. He let his once unruly curly hair hair grow out past his shoulders and become straight, and had gotten rid of his thick glasses in favor of contacs. He ran a brush threw his hair and pulled it into a loose pony tail before grabbing his keys and heading out the door and down the stairs. As he neared the bottom of the steps he could hear shouting coming from the kitchen again. From the sound of it, it sounded like Dudley had beaten up yet another ten year old and this time the childs parents were pressing charges. Shaking his head, Harry walked past the kitchen twords the front door when his uncle spotted him and used him as a distraction to their son.

"Where in the world do you think you're going young man?!" His uncle shouted, stomping from the kitchen and into the living room with his wife and son fallowing him. Harry turned with an irritated sigh to face his ever so beloved uncle.

"Im going out." Harry said angrily as he glared down at his short, fat uncle, whos face was quickly turning that ugly puce color. Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Uncle Vernon and everyone flinched as the door slammed and the pictures on the wall shook.

Harry was right earlier, it had been raining. He groaned as he looked at his car, he left the roof down and it was now flooded with water. With a quick glance up and down the street he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell. In an instant his car was dry as a bone. WIth a smile he hoped in and drove off down the road. After a few moments of driving no where, Harry tried to figure out where he should go. There really wasnt much to do around the town. After coming to a stop at a very long red light, Harry decided he wanted to go to a dance club and did a U-turn and drove to London to one of his favorites, Snake Venom. The club always reminded him of the Slytherin common room back in Hogwarts. Lately he'd been wishing he had let the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin like it oringonally wanted to. Maybe if he had then he wouldnt have had to put up with two faced friends who only wanted the spot light of being "friends" with Harry Potter. The thought was enough to make him angry, though he calmed down a bit as he pulled up to the club and saw a few familiar faces infront of the building. Remembering to put up the roof of his car, he hopped out and headed twords the door.

"Hey Damien" He said as he approached the short haired brunette bouncer, who smiled once he spotted Harry. "Hey Harry! Long time no see. I know a few fellas that have been askin about you." Damien said with a big smirk and a wink that made Harry blush. Harry chose to ignore Damien's comment and just walked into the club. On the outside you wouldnt ever know there was music playing, but once you stepped inside the dark green door way and made your way down the hall the music hit you like a boom. The familiar silvery green scenery made Harry relax almost immediatly as he made his way over to the bar.

Once you stepped into the club you could feel the beat radiating throughout the building and throughout your bpdy. Harry sat on a stool with his back to the bar, looking out over the dance floor and stage. The people kind of looked like old animation slides to Harry from the fast flashing Snake Venom Night Club was famous for its nightly exotic dances and its unbelieveably handsome and beautiful dancers. One of the main htings Harry liked about the club was that it was an all sexes club. Most of the ones he had been to were just for guys or lesbians, but the Snake Venom club was different in the way it catered to nearly every fantasy anyone could ever dream of. Not to mention it was Londons best Wizard night club as flew over his head twords tables hidden in the shadows,Just as Harry wondered when the dances would start, the music changed and the flashing colored lights dimmed to a stop, Only a few candles broke the darkness here and there. People slowly left the dance floor and began filling the tables lining the walls.

A tall, slinder, almost firey red-haired woman wearing a form fitting crimson red dress that almost matched her hair perfectly stepped out onto the stage twords the mic in the mic. The woman, who reminded Harry vaugly of Jesica Rabbit, spoke with a voice that was almost like velvet. Smooth, soft with a tint of something behind it that almost sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Snake Venom club. Tonight we have a very special treat for all of you. He's one of our newest members and we wanted to break him in tonight." With that, the woman took a bow and left the stage. The way she said break almost made Harry as soon as she left, there was an excited murmer around the room. The sound reminded Harry of annoyed bees.

After a few moments of quiet murmering the lights went out, surrounding everyone in total darkness. Harry immediatly felt a bit uneasy, he never really liked being in the dark. He gessed living the life he had, it tended to make him a bit over the thought was whiped from his mind as soon as music started playing and the stage was baithed in a flood of green light.

A man on his knees was in the middle of the stage wearing only leather pants and a thick leather collar with a chain leading up to the gloved hand of a short, shapely, brunette woman who wore a black and red corset and mini skirt.

Although the woman was extremely attractive, there was something about the blond at her feet that was very familiar to Harry. It was a shock when the man lifted his head when the woman gave a sharp tug on the chain.

Crystal blue eyes met emerasld green ones and Harry felt his heart stop as he stared at none other than Draco Malfoy. A white hot fury ran through Harry as he watched the woman almost drag Draco across the stage to an innocent enough looking chair.

The woman tugged hard on the chain, causing Draco up onto his feet. A few cat calls and whistles were heard from the audience as Draco was strapped into the chair. Two other women came gliding onto the stage with whips and more chains.

Draco looked at the other women in fear as he spotted the chains and whips in their hands. The women and the audience both laughed at Draco as he struggled to pull himself free of his restraints, this only increased the anger flowing through Harry.

Harry reached for his wand and made his way through the crowd words the stage when all of a sudden he heard a sickening crack of the whip and a loud cry of pain. The audience were on their feet cheering the women on. By the time harry reached the stage, Draco was a bloody mess. The women had placed a gag in his mouth to quiet his cries.

Harry pulled himself up onto the stage and held his wand at the women. "Let him go." He said through gritted teeth. The women all glared at him but after a few moments they all nodded. "Unchain him now!" He demanded pointing his wand at the red haired woman, who reluctantly did as she was told. Harry grabbed Dracos arm and apparated into an ally a few blocks

Harry stood in the darkness of the alleyway for a few moments breathing heavily and trying to calm down. He was pissed, there was no other word for him right now other than pissed. How could Draco let himself be put in that situation? The thought of the wounded blond brought Harry to his senses. Draco was at his feet still hurt and bleeding.

Kneeling down, Harry lifted Dracos face to his. He frowned when he saw the other male had lost consciousness. With a small sigh he looked up and down the alleyway before apparating back to his car. With all the commotion, Harry hadn't even realised it had started raining and was greatful he had left the roof of his car up.

There were still a lot of people going in and out of the club when they arrived at Harry's car, though he ignored them as he gently set Draco in the front seat. After Harry buckled him in he sat and looked Draco over for a moment. The blond had also gotten more muscle toned over the last year, even through the blood and cuts you could see how well toned his entire body was.

As Harry's eyes trailed up Draco's body he noticed to leather collar was still on. With a low growl Harry practically ripped it off the man and threw it out into the mud before shutting the door and going over to the drivers seat. With another glance at Draco, Harry wondered where in the world he could take him. After a few minutes of brainstorming various places and immediately throwing them away, he figured the Dursley's place was best.

It took Harry about an hour or so before he finally reached his destination. The whole time Draco didn't even stir. Harry cast a few worried glances his way, fearing the worst before he saw that Draco was breathing. Faintly but still breathing. Harry groaned softly as he saw that it was three-thirty in the morning. Knowing how is aunt and uncle would react if they saw him bringing in Draco, even worse if he got blood all over the carpet.

Harry turned off the car as he pulled into the driveway and walked over to Draco's side to unbuckle him. As he leaned over he accidently put pressure on one of the worst gashes, causing Draco to let out a low hiss of pain. The unexpected noise caused Harry to jump back and hit his head on the door frame.

After letting out a long stream of curse words and rubbing the back of his head, Harry looked up to find the source of the noise. An angry and somewhat confused Draco Malfoy stared back at him.

"What the bloody hell am I doing here?!" Draco almost yelled, trying to push his way past Harry and out of the car. Harry simply pushed the other man back by the shoulder. "I saw you in the club and made them let you go." Harry said quietly.

Draco looked around the car and at the other man. It took him a few moments to realize it was Harry. "Why would you of all people want to help me Potter?" The two just stared at each other for a few moments before Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He said before standing up out of the car and Offering Draco a hand, which was immediately refused.

As soon as Draco stood up straight he bent over double with pain. Harry sighed softly and shut the car door before apparating them both into his room with a loud pop he knew would surely wake the Dursleys. "Just lay down here so I can help you." Harry whispered while helping Draco to the bed. Draco too tired to argue any further reluctantly allowed Harry to help him lay down, which Harry found as a relief

Sure enough a few moments after Harry got Draco settled his uncle came pounding on the door."Do you have any idea what time it is!!!!" Uncle Vernon shouted through the door. Harry signed and went over and opened the door just enough for him to lean against the door frame. "I believe its way past your bed time isn't it?" Harry said cooly playing idly with his wand, smirking as he saw his uncles face turn the usual ugly puce color it did when he was angry. "You better keep it down boy or you'll be out onto the streets!" Demanded his uncle before stomping off down the hallway and back into his room.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his uncles reaction. Annoying his aunt and uncle were one of his main hobbies lately and frankly he loved doing it. After closing the door he looked back to the bed at the blond who was half way asleep. With a small smile Harry walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a few potions and bandages before setting to work on the blond.

Feel free to put in any suggestions you think would be good and fit. Sorry it took so long, we are working on a giant haunted house here in Springfield Oregon and opening day is Thursday so i've kind of been busy.

It was a long and restless night for Harry. Every movement and sound the blond made caused him to jump. Harry tried very hard to convence himself that he didn't care about the other man currently sleeping peacefully in his bed. The sunlight slowly crept through the motheaten curtains and began to flood the the golden rays of the morning light, Harry could have sworn that the Slytherins hair was a shiny silver instead of its normal silky smooth pale gold. In this light, the man looked like a god to Harry. That was the last thought that ran through Harry's mind before the darkness of sleep washed over him.

Harry found himself walking down the slippery hill side tawords the Black Lake. The surface resembled a dark mirror, you could barely see the mud at the bottom when your only about a foot deep. It was much warmer outside than it should have been for the time of year. After walking along the shore for a while, Harry came apon a rock that was close enough to the water where he could put his feet in.

A bit apprehensivly Harry climbed up onto the somewhat slippery rock and rook his shoes and socks off. He dipped just the tip of his toes into the water to see how cold it was. A smile crept up onto his lips as he saw it was nice and warm. Harry looked out over the mirror surface of the lake before he laid back against the cool rough surface of the giant boulder, resting his head on his arms as she stared up at the sky.

It had been a while of cloud gazing and relaxing when Harry felt a sudden sharp pain around his ankle. Startled, he sat up quickly to see what it was. A thick reddish tentacle was wraped around his ankle and was pulling her into the tentacle was squeezing his ankle so hard he could hear and feel the bones in it cracking and splintering. Blood ran down his foot and dripped into the muddy water. Before he even had time to panic, let alone reach for his wand, the giant squid yanked Harry into the murkey dephs below.

Harry awoke with a start. The dream had felt so real to Harry, he still feel the icy water on his skin and the tentacle around his ankle which was still sore as if it was still there.

"Are you ok?" A somewhat sleepy voice asked from his right, causing him to jump more. Harry looked around and quickly spotted the source of the voice and a wave of relief washed over him. For a moment he expected to see the bottom of the Black Lake and the Giant Squid, but when he spotted Draco he felt almost instantly at ease.

"I'm...Alright. How are you doing?" Harry asked, finding his voice was a bit higher than usual, nothing a good cough didn't fix. Draco just shrugged at the question and leaned back in the bed with a slight wince. Obviously his wounds hadn't healed in the course of the night. Harry felt a bit bad for Draco, his medical supplies was nothing compaired to what the man really needed to heal properly.

Before Harry could even ask anything about the night before there was a pounding on the door causing both of the boys to jump. "Wake up! Wake up! Get your arse down there and start making breakfast now boy!!" Came the thundering voice of Vernon, fallowed by a groan from the brunette. "Im coming uncle." Harry said as he stood up from the wooden chair he had spent the night on. He gave Draco an appologetic look as he headed toward the door. "I'll try to bring you some food in a bit k?" Harry whispered as they listened to the thudding steps of Harry's uncle fade down the steps.

Harry opened the door only a crack to slide through before he went down the steps and into his Aunt's gleaming kitchen, all thanks to Harry. Almost as soon as Harry entered the kitchen, Dudley pounded on the table and Vernon yelled at him to start the food. WIth a heavy sigh, Harry went over to the fridge and grabbed out eggs, bacon, sausage, jam and butter and set them on the counter before pulling out a few frying pans and setting them over the fire. Heading to the pantry, Harry grabbed the bread and teabags before making his way back to the stove. Harry often forgot he was now allowed to use magic, which reminded him he didn't have to sneak Draco up some food. He could just conjur it up. That thought made Harry feel much better.

Uncle Vernons yells from the table brought Harry out of his thoughts, he realised he had almost burnt the bacon. He rushed over to the cupboards and crabed out a few plates and paper towels and started plating the food before taking it to the table for his ungrateful family, who only demanded he finish with the tea and toast. A few hours later, after everyone left, Harry finished cleaning up the kitchen and was making his way up the steps when he realised the shower was running. Harry almost ran up the remainder of the steps and burst into the bathroom. Harry came to a skidding halt, catching the bathrug and falling back on his bum.

Through the hot steam and clear shower curtain, Harry could see every line and detail of Draco Malfoy, who was currantly running soapy fingers through his silky blond hair. Draco was oblivious to the intruder, his humming enough to drown out the thud. Hot steamy water ran down his muscled chest and flowed down his thighs and intimate parts. Harry's mouth had gone completely dry and his head was swimming with pleasure from what he was seeing. He could feel his groin tighten and jump at the sight of the sexy blond before him. Within a few moments Harry was whimpering from the pain of his tight leather pants, but he couldn't make himself move no matter how much he tried.

The water came to a stop and the steam had begun to disapate when Draco pulled the curtain back and spotted Harry on the floor looking dumbfounded. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the mans reaction to him. His suspicions about the Griffyndor were correct. He guessed that the other man fancied him and now he knew for certain it was true. Leaning against the edge of the shower wall, Draco crossed his arms and thanked the heavens for his years of training to hide his feelings from showing on his face. If he were anyone other than a Malfoy, he would probablly have jumped the Gryffindor and ravaged him on the bathroom floor.

"Like what you see Potter?" The Slytherin asked, letting a bit of the amusment he felt leak into his voice. Harry was still staring up at the dripping wet blond. After a moment he was able to regain his sence of mind and shook his head, scrambling up to his feet and running out of the bathroom. He needed to get away from Draco, he could hardly control his hormones around the Slytherin in normal situations, let alone seeing him dripping wet and nude.


End file.
